TPTB
by Chezza
Summary: By CeCe Smith. That’s funny sir, really."
1. Story Info and Disclaimer

**Title:** TPTB

**Author: **CeCeSmith

**E-mail: **cecesmith (at) hotmail (dot) com

**Category:** Mystery/Drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **S/J UST

**Season: **Seven

**Spoilers: **None

**Characters:** Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c

**Warnings:**

**Teaser:** "That's funny sir, really."

**Archive: **Chezza's Gate, Helio, , , anyone else - please ask.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions---wish I could have just an itty-bitty piece, but am forced to be satisfied as a spectator.

**Author's Notes: **For those who don't know, TPTB The Powers That Be.

Beta-read by Chezza.

**© CeCe Smith, Oct 2004**

**o0o**


	2. Prelude

**Previously on 'TMI':**

_Thinking about why she'd come to him in the first place, Jack asked, "Unless you still want to go have some fun?" _

_"Actually sir, I think I've had enough fun for one day. Maybe some other time?" She implied, hoping he caught the hint. _

_"Definitely, Carter. I'll take a rain check." _

_They walked back to the truck in silence, knowing that for now their friendship was secure and the future was always full of possibilities._

_**o0o**_

**The Prelude **

Some things never change. Things seldom remain the same. Some things are a constant. True things stand the tests of time. The future is full of possibilities. Sam pondered these clichés as she stared up at the twinkling lights above her. It was a cloudless night and the weather was perfect for stargazing. An old comfortable leather jacket cocooned her as she sipped slowly at a steaming cup of coffee, the familiar smell of worn leather blending pleasantly with bitter tang of the brew. The taste was very strong and slightly sweetened, just the way she liked it.

She should have known he would remember the way she took her coffee. She did after all, have his particular preference committed to memory. Extra strong, with nothing else added. Kind of like the man who drank it, really. Normally she could drink it the same way, but tonight she savoured the hint of sweetness that hinted at vanilla. She liked to think that was the way he saw her.

"Hey, you need a refill?" Jack asked from his lawn chair a few feet away.

She shook her head and smiled shyly. "I'm fine, thanks. I take it Daniel bought the coffee?"

Jack huffed in annoyance. "As if there was anything wrong with the stuff in the pantry! He seemed to think it was outdated. It's coffee f'cryin' out loud, not fashion."

"True, but you know how he is about caffeine. Taste is important, especially when you're addicted."

And didn't she know it. There was a reason she took generally took her coffee the same way as him. Sad really.

"Yeah, well, if he's so addicted, why isn't he here? This was supposed to be a team night, but you're the only one who decided to show. Uh, not that I mind…you know, just the two of us, well, not like that obviously – not that that wouldn't be, you know, uh, nice 'n' all – but…look, Teal'c at least asked to get out of it, being that Ry'ac wanted to see him. But did Danny even bother to call? No. He had Satterfield hand me a bag of beans on my way out and tell me that he wasn't coming! No reasons, no explanations, just the excuse that he had 'other plans'."

The 'other plans' were accompanied by long elegant fingers making speech marks in the air. Sam watched them in idle fascination as her mind mused over the mix of emotions their easy conversation evoked. It brought with it a feeling of comfort and the vague sense of melancholy which always arose at any thought of 'them'. A mood that her next words weren't going to help.

Sam took a sip of coffee, and then answered hesitantly. "He's on a date."

"A date? Daniel is on a date?" Skepticism dripped from his voice.

"Yes, a date." She tried very hard not to smile at his bewildered visage.

"With who?" Jack couldn't seem to believe what he was hearing.

"With whom." Sam replied, allowing a smirk to appear. "He went out with an old friend of his from the university. She was in town and asked him out for dinner."

Jack shook his head at her and grumbled, "does she have a name?"

Smiling coyly, she retorted, "I'm sure she does."

"Ugh! Carter, just tell me." His order came out as a bark and Sam quickly complied.

"Allysa Stanford. Apparently, she and Daniel were quite good friends before Sarah came into the picture. Then, of course the Stargate project took over from there."

"Yeah, well, that happens. It has a way of taking control of your life." Jack muttered aloud to himself, well aware of the person sitting across from him. "So…what's she like?"

"I have no idea. Daniel just told me about the date and said he'd give me the details in the morning."

"He'd better."

Taking a sip of the now lukewarm coffee, she found her voice again and said softly, "he needed this, sir. He's had it rough lately and he needs to feel wanted."

"He is wanted! And needed. He's a part of the team." Jack stated emphatically.

"I know that and in a way he knows it too, but I think he's lonely."

With a quiet sigh, Jack mumbled, "aren't we all." Realizing just how depressing that had sounded, he quickly corrected, "not now, of course. What could be more fun than this, huh? The eclipse should start in just a few minutes."

He saw her nod her head and then asked again, "need more coffee?"

"No sir, I'm fine." Sam answered with a strained smile.

Lost in thought, they watched the stars flicker above them and waited patiently in comfortable silence.

_**o0o**_


	3. The Beginning

_**o0o **_

**The Middle**

_Cold, tired, sore and completely frustrated, Sam called out for help as she strained futilely against the restraints which bound her. Her ankles were anchored down and her arms chained to her sides. After several minutes without response, her voice was hoarse from use and her body weary from the exertion. _

_She stopped her efforts, and instead focused on replaying the past week in her mind like an episode of some strange television show. What had originally been a simple 'meet and greet' had become a wicked game of teeter-totter. In less than seven days, her entire world had been turned upside-down. _

_Literally. Her current position was precarious at best, lying face up on a wooden table to which her chains were fastened. The foot of the table was elevated in the air and if she thought about it too much, she could feel the pounding of her head from the blood that rushed there. The painful ache in her neck was nothing compared to the intense vertigo that came from staring at the stark white tiled floor._

_**o0o**_

**The Beginning**

Arriving through the Stargate with skilled ease, Jack adjusted his sunglasses while Teal'c surveyed the perimeter.

"So, how far did you say this town was?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Approximately three klicks, sir." Sam answered, relaxing the grip on her P90.

"Oh, goody." Jack grumbled and with a nod of his head, motioned for Teal'c to lead the way.

As the team journeyed to the village, Sam and Daniel discussed the UAV findings. Commenting on the possible reasons for the ruined buildings seen by the probe just outside of the town itself, when the rest of the community appeared to be well-kept. Jack had his money on slums. Every community had it's share of undesirables to which the rest turned an oblivious eye. But he kept silent and let them speculate. No point bursting their bubble without a valid reason.

The first few inhabitants greeted them shyly and led them into the center of town. The architecture was reminiscent of 17th century England, including a building with a similar construction to that of the Tower of London.

Several people came out from their homes and followed them into the town square. A regal man wearing priestly robes announced a welcome to SG-1.

"Salutations! I am Friador the Elder of Aileron. I govern this town. What is your purpose here?"

Daniel stepped forward. "Uh, salutations. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson of Earth and our purpose is to seek friendship. We came through the Stargate and wish to know more of your culture."

He went on to introduce the rest of the team, before asking the Elder for permission to explore the dilapidated structures on the outskirts of the town.

"You may, but a layman must accompany you. He will instruct you on the dangers certain areas pose."

The Elder motioned to his aide, who went to stand by Daniel.

After the introductions were concluded, Colonel O'Neill insisted that Teal'c accompany the archeologist and his guide to the ruins.

Just in case.

_**o0o**_

The village leaders invited Jack and Sam to their meeting hall to exchange information and possibly negotiate an alliance. The modern clothing and military vests they wore intrigued the locals, who appeared eager to trade a few herbs which seemed to have unique medicinal properties. Since Sam was considered the 'medical' expert on the team, she accepted the samples that the healers brought to her and sealed them carefully in the airtight containers she kept in her pack.

Noticing the stares that seemed to be directed at his 2IC, Jack asked curiously, "so, Friador, any strange customs we should know about? There any laws or rules we should be sure not to break?"

"Why do you ask such?"

The man fixed his gaze on Jack as if to ascertain whether the visitor before him were honorable.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly.

"We don't wish to offend you fine folks. We came here to get to know you and wouldn't want to do anything to warrant any trouble."

With a nod, the Elder stated, "That is most wise."

He glanced at Sam quickly and continued, "It is not our custom to dress our wives in attire befitting her husband, but you are not from our world and grace will be granted you."

"Ah, well…"

Jack sent an unspoken message to Sam for compliance before he replied.

"Things are very different were we come from, our, uh, 'wives' are free to wear whatever they want."

The Elder shook his head slightly in disbelief before responding.

"This practice would not be accepted here. Women are to be revered. Our wives are upheld as beacons of esteem and beauty. To permit them to deny themselves the honor is unfathomable. Do you not love and respect your wives as equals?"

Sam cleared her throat and with her head held high, intercepted the question.

"Friador, if I may be so bold…the freedom of choosing this attire allows me to be seen as an equal. My place on this team is not dependant on my being a woman. I have earned this position by serving my country and home world without regard to gender. It is unlawful to discriminate against those who are of a different race or sex."

Stunned, the leader asked shakily, "You wish to be seen as a man?"

"Not to sound ungrateful, but in a way, yes. To be equal with men is very important on our world. I have worked just as hard as any man to be here, and I do not feel the need to be seen as inferior because I happen to be a woman."

"But do you not wish to bear children? The honor that comes with being a mother and matriarch is one to be reverenced."

The Elder's furrowed brow began to nag at the Colonel's sixth sense.

Sitting forward in his seat, Jack leaned his elbows on the table and coughed quietly to regain control of the situation.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this enlightening conversation, but in all honesty, is that really relevant to our negotiations?"

He gave a quick glare at Carter before adding, "I'm sure we can find a way around our differences in order to reach a mutual understanding. I know for a fact we try not to judge another culture by their beliefs, so why don't we try to focus on what really matters?"

Daniel would be proud.

"Yes, sir." Sam uttered quietly, accepting the reproach.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me, Major. I have always been a curious sort by nature and have not yet learned how to curb my inquisitiveness."

Friador tilted his head in apology.

"Yeah, well…now that that's settled…how about we discuss a trade?"

Jack settled back in the wooden chair and began to feel the tension leave his shoulders. He only hoped Daniel was staying out of trouble. The last thing he needed was to be worrying about the two members of his team not under his scrutiny, as well.

_**o0o**_

As the remaining half of SG1 were returning from the ruins after several hours of study, Daniel was in deep discussion with the layman, Eli, about the history that had evolved into their current belief system. Teal'c followed just behind them, surveying the perimeter for sign of possible threat.

"I must confess, Dr. Jackson, I find your leader's wife to be a strange sort. Her manner of dress is unusual and I do not understand why she would wish to travel so far from her home. Does she not have children to attend?"

Daniel stopped walking, and stared dumbfounded at the native.

"Huh?"

"I believe Eli is referring to MajorCarter." Teal'c stated calmly.

"Oh! Right! Um…no. she doesn't have any children. She is an officer in the military on our world. Exploration is a part of her job. A job which I know for a fact she loves very much."

Eli glanced at the two visitors for a moment before asking, "does she not love her husband more?"

Teal'c tilted his head and parried the question with one of his one, effectively cutting off Daniel's response.

"Why do you ask such things?"

"Forgive me, but I only wish to know more of your people. It is rare on our world for a woman to choose work over family. To be childless is to be seen as deprived of a fulfilled life."

"Do you force your women into subservience?"

Teal'c clearly recalled the Shavadai and their treatment of women in their village.

Stunned, Eli sputtered emphatically, "no, of course not! Women choose their husbands and also deem how many children to bear. We reverence our wives above all else."

He straightened his shoulders and answered proudly, "I myself am honored to have two women asking for my hand. They must decide amongst themselves which one will have me. I hold the utmost respect for all women."

Daniel nodded and stated calmly, "so do we."

With a look to Teal'c, he began walking back to the center of town.

_**o0o**_


	4. The Intermission

_**o0o**_

**The Middle**

_For reasons she was still trying to figure out, her captors had decided make her into a human hourglass. And it had been like this for the last three days. _

_The same two men would wordlessly enter her cell, invert the table and then give her a drink of water, or feed her a small loaf of some strange-flavored bread._

_Of course, that was only while she was upright or lying flat, which was basically every two hours. They did allow her to lie horizontal at night, which was a blessed relief and also gave her a chance to sleep. _

_There seemed to be no logic to their actions. No one asked any questions or even spoke to her. As if to spite her demands for an explanation from them, they remained silent._

_**o0o**_

**The Intermission**

The villagers gathered in the great hall, as the tables were laden with food and drinks. SG-1 sat together near the Elder and his counsel. They waited patiently for him to address the room filled with people.

"Brethren, please welcome with me these visitors from afar. They bring friendship and fair trade from their world. We are honored to have them here. Let the celebration begin."

Friador sat down beside Jack and motioned for him to begin eating. Jack nodded his head but instead of sampling the platter before him, he turned to the Elder and explained.

"Uh, thanks for the speech. I hope you don't mind, but we try not to eat much while we are guests on other worlds. I'm sure the food's great 'n' all, but we've had some trouble with allergic reactions and stuff."

Jack glanced at Sam who sat beside him, daring her to grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, then at least join us in the merriment of dance. It is rare that we get the occasion to have feast and song. We must make the most of what we are given," the Elder replied earnestly.

As he finished, a beautiful, middle-aged woman approached them and smiled kindly.

"Colonel, may I introduce my wife, Annara. Beloved, these are the visitors from the Stone Ring."

Annara bowed her head respectfully.

"Greetings, it is an honor to meet you. I apologize for my absence earlier, but there was an urgent matter I needed to attend to that occurred shortly after your arrival."

She gazed at Jack and then directed her attention to Sam before continuing.

"I understand that you are the Healer in your band of travelers. I am the appointed Healer of this people, though our ways must seem quaint compared to yours."

Sam leaned forward and shook her head.

"No, of course not. Just because your culture isn't as advanced as ours doesn't mean they are any less effective. I've seen numerous worlds where medicinally the people were further ahead than our own world. We just use things differently."

With a quick glance to Jack, she admitted, "I think you may have something worthy of trade, though that decision is not mine to make."

"So, you defer to your husband on these matters?" Annara asked curiously.

"Um, yes." Sam answered honestly, slightly embarrassed at accepting the title of 'wife'. "He is the leader of our team and second only to his superior. It is protocol to allow them to make the final determination."

"Strange."

The Elder's wife exchanged a look with her husband and then replied, "you have no children?"

Sam swallowed her shock. "Um, no."

Then, rethinking her answer, said, "Well not yet. I haven't really had the time to, uh, settle down."

She could see the smirk of amusement on Jack's face and finished her response with a straight face.

"My husband isn't ready to be a housewife just yet."

From the end of the table, Daniel began choking on the sip of water he'd just taken, as Teal'c slapped his back forcefully to help him expel the liquid.

Jack too, coughed, but in annoyance and to change the subject of conversation.

"So, Friador, you said earlier you guys don't get the chance to party much. Why not?"

The Elder answered soberly, "we have certain days of celebration, but not many since the defeat of the Intruders. Our past is not one we are proud of, so we do not dwell on those in remembrance. This is the first feast of this season, and should an alliance be formed between us, hopefully one of many."

Daniel spoke up to be heard above the murmuring crowd.

"Who were these Intruders you mentioned? Are they the ones who destroyed those buildings outside of the town?"

"Yes and no." Friador answered, nodding solemnly. "They came through the Stone Ring bearing weapons and tried to force our people into slavery. We defeated them, but at too high a price."

"How did you manage to defeat them? Was the weaponry less advanced than your own?" Teal'c questioned, curious to know if these villagers had repelled a scout troop of Jaffa.

"They wore armor and bore weapons that spit fire and lightning. All had a symbol on their forehead, the mark of their god. They had killed several villagers before we were able to stop them. Only by combining our defenses were we able to overcome them. We lured them into the buildings south of the village and then collapsed them. One did manage to elude capture, but once he was found, he vowed that his god would have his vengeance on our world. No more have ever returned, nor did this god he spoke of ever come."

Jack glanced at his team and then asked, "did this guy happen to say who his god was?"

_**o0o**_

There was a long pause before Friador replied.

"I believe the name given was Ra. The symbol on the warriors' heads was of an eye. Why, do you know this god?"

Jack visibly relaxed. The Elder studied the visitors curiously.

"Uh, you could say that. And for the record, he's no god. We dealt with him a few years back, so he won't be bothering anyone anymore." Jack stated firmly, with little boasting.

Friador and his wife exchanged a look before Annara asked skeptically, "you defeated a god? How did you do this? The warrior who survived said that Ra was all-powerful. He would know that we had killed his soldiers and he would avenge their deaths. You now say that this is not so?"

Sam answered her confidently. "Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson defeated Ra with the help of several of the inhabitants from the world he had enslaved. Ra and his ship were destroyed while he was trying to escape."

"I see. Were you not a part of the resistance with your husband?" Annara questioned pointedly to Sam.

"Um, no. I didn't join the Colonel until a year after that mission."

The Major finally blushed at the repeated reference of her _'marriage'_.

The Elder's wife smirked at the other woman's discomfort, but continued with her inquiry.

"How long have you been together?"

Jack coughed quietly and interrupted. "Carter and Teal'c joined the team about a year later.

He nodded at Sam and then addressed Friador. "So, what ever happened to the one who survived?"

The Elder answered softly, "he took his own life. We were unaware he had hidden a small knife on his person and when one of our sentry's came to give him food, he found his body. There was also a snakelike creature that lay beside him, also dead. We were unsure what to do, so we burned the remains and scattered them on the evening wind. We have a similar ritual we perform for those whose lives are lost in a meaningless manner. There was no honor in taking his own life; we would not have harmed him. He would have remained our prisoner, but he would not have been mistreated in any way."

"He failed in his duty to his god. His life was no longer of value." Teal'c stated stoically.

"How can you say this? He was a living being! All life has value." Annara retorted heatedly.

Sam interjected quickly. "We agree, Annara. Teal'c was merely stating the reason why the man took his own life. He was a Jaffa, a soldier of an enemy known as the Goa'uld. They pose as gods and use humans as slaves. Teal'c himself was once a soldier of the Goa'uld known as Apophis, but he turned against him and now fights for freedom for all those enslaved by the Goa'uld."

She glanced at Teal'c, who tilted his head in agreement. "He meant no disrespect, to you or your ways."

Friador nodded and reached over to pat his wife's hand.

"Forgive us for our assumptions, we are a very emotional people. Life is most precious to us, especially to those in charge of our care. Healers are the most revered and also the most needed. They were very disturbed by the actions of the soldiers. We have no such practices here on our world. To take a life is punishable by death, but to save a life is rewarded beyond measure."

"We understand and hope that, whatever our beliefs or differences, we can find a mutual ground on which to form an alliance. I'm certain our ways aren't too different from your own." Daniel added from the end of the table.

He saw the curious look on the Elder's face and the glance he sent to his wife.

_**o0o**_


	5. The Circumstance

_**o0o**_

**The Middle**

_She felt like a glorified lab rat._

_Maybe she was. But if that were the case, what exactly were they studying? How to annoy her? How long until she broke down and begged to be released? What could they possibly hope to gain from this? _

_As an officer at the SCC, she was trained to handle various forms of torture and interrogation, and even had to use her training on occasion, but this time it was almost too much for her._

_She had no idea where her teammates were being held or if they were even in custody. They could be in the cell next door, or back on Earth for all she knew._

_**o0o**_

**The Circumstance**

Before anyone could add to the conversation, the musicians began to play and several couples from around the room stood and made their way to the empty area of the room. They began to dance and sing to the music, laughing and speaking happily to one another.

"Major, Colonel, please join in the celebrations. You are our honored guests. Come, dance with us."

Annara stood and led her husband away from the table.

They waited for Sam, who shrugged her shoulders and whispered to Jack, "when in Rome, sir."

"Yeah, sure. Just be glad they're not making you change clothes, especially after that little incident this morning." Jack grumbled, wincing when his knees popped loudly as he rose from his seat.

Friador held his wife's hand and walked to a clear space for them to stand.

"We will show you how it is done."

He placed his hands gently on Annara's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They seemed to meld together and then began to move with the rhythm of the music.

Jack cleared his throat nervously and with more confidence than he felt, said, "so, Carter…shall we?"

He held out his hand to her and she nodded.

She rested her forearms gently on his shoulders and loosely twined her fingers behind his neck, just tickling his hairline. She felt a sudden awareness of the closeness of their position go through her as his hands settled lightly on her waist, a warm weight against her body and his grip tensed in a concession to the music. She shivered, trying not to let herself be affected by it. By Him.

Sam resolutely kept her gaze on the couples beside them, pretending to study the dance movements. She was determined not to let the situation get out of control. Not to dwell on how it felt to be held by him, to hold him in return. No, she wasn't going to think about that. At all. After several long minutes, the music stopped and the people stepped apart clapping their hands in appreciation, much to her relief tinged though it was with a vague sense of sadness.

Annara sided up to Sam and said softly so no one else would hear, "this dance is for lovers only. It is symbolic of the bond they have formed between each other. You and your husband must be very happy. You seem to have become one during the dance."

Sam blushed furiously and stammered a response. "Um, thanks. We are happy."

She then turned slightly and slipped her hand into Jack's and gave it a gentle tug. She led him away from the dance floor and back to the table, whispering urgently, "sir, this is starting to get out of hand!"

"What do you mean? I think you're doing a great job. I couldn't ask for a better wife!" He teased quietly so only she heard him.

"Sir, this dance thing is for married couples only. I think it might lead to some _'other'_ ceremony."

"Carter, relax. Daniel said this is just a welcoming party. Besides, neither of us ate or drank anything hinky. It's not like I'm not going to jump you, if that's what you're worried about. And I highly doubt they'd make us _'prove'_ we're married, so just go with it."

Sam shook her head, frustrated by his blasé attitude. "Sir, we are lying to these people."

She noticed his grimace and added flatly, "I'm sure General Hammond would agree to another team finishing the negotiations. Diplomacy isn't exactly our strong suit."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Jack snapped aloud, and then lowering his voice, argued, "I think we're doing just fine. They seem to like us. Whose to say the other SG team would be received so well? The Elder might take offence to us just bailing out in the middle."

With a sigh, Sam relented. "Fine, sir. I'll play along, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Jack huffed slightly and retorted, "yeah, well, my ideas may not be as brilliant as most of yours, but it's the one we've got for now. I'll let Hammond know the situation, ask his opinion and then we'll see what happens."

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head and then muttered, "we are due to check in within the hour."

"I'm aware of that, Major," the Colonel growled quietly, only then noticing the glares sent from Friador and Annara. He inhaled a calming breath, grinned and said nonchalantly, "I'll send Daniel. He's good at convincing the General. Maybe he'll buy us some time to set the record straight with these people."

Sam nodded but didn't say a word. She had also seen the looks that the Elder and his wife had directed at them and didn't want to arouse any suspicion. It was bad enough to be pretending to be Jack's wife. It was even worse to be caught in a _'lovers spat'_, one that she had essentially lost due to the chain of command. It just helped to drive home the reason for fraternisation regulations.

Annara just stared at her, trying to get her attention. Finally the woman stood up and walked over to Sam and placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Come with me."

Fortunately, Jack was down at the end of the table talking to Daniel. He noticed the Healer approach Sam and nodded his consent when she glanced at him. Unease settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two women leave the room.

_**o0o**_


	6. The Situation

_**o0o**_

**The Middle**

_She knew in her heart that her friends would do everything in their power to free her, but what if they were in the same predicament? She wondered how long General Hammond would wait to send a team through to find them. _

_Why hadn't he already? Someone from her team had to have contacted him. If so, what had they told him and why would he allow SG1 to stay on an obviously unfriendly world? Could it be that The Powers That Be had decided she wasn't worth the price of rescue?_

_Refusing to dwell on the negative, Sam forced herself to concentrate on the fact that she would be rescued and then get the hell off this planet, once and for all._

_**o0o**_

**The Situation**

Walking slowly out of the building, Sam followed Annara to a small garden on the side of town and sat beside her on the wooden bench.

"You and Jack seemed to have had a disagreement."

Sam swallowed nervously."Yes."

"Would it have something to do with the dance?"

The older woman studied Sam's face carefully.

"No. I mean, not really. I'm just not used to this."

"This?" Annara asked curiously. "To what do you refer?"

Trying to explain without actually lying, Sam said quietly, "well, um, we - the Colonel and I, well, we don't always see eye to eye on things. Usually he's more agreeable, but I sometimes…"

"Oh yes, it is the constant ebb and flow of life that brings lovers together while at the same time pulls them apart. We must follow our hearts but sometimes allow the mind to lead. Jack is a very strong man, in control yet yielding to a higher power. It must be difficult for him to choose between you and your job."

At Sam's understanding nod, Annara continued.

"I know Friador has often struggled under the weight of responsibility for his people and then for our family and myself. There are times when he needs me to attend to him physically in order to release the strain of providing for our village."

"Huh? Oh!"

Mortified by her split second misunderstanding, Sam blushed furiously. The sudden vision of Jack O'Neill moving in her and over her, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he cried out her name, flashed through her head, coiling desire low in her stomach. Great. Guess who was going to be taking the starring role in her dreams for the next three weeks? Again.

Geesh. It certainly put a whole new spin on the concept of _'taking one for the team'_, that was for sure!

"Do you not attend regularly to Jack's needs?"

Not in the way either of them would prefer, Sam ruefully admitted in her head.

"Uh, Annara, I, I'm not, I mean, I really don't think…"

Sam staggered to find some semblance of control of the conversation.

"Sam, why the hesitation? Surely you know how important it is for men to feel dominant, even if in actuality they are not. He must know by now that you have chosen him for a specific purpose. Does he not want to give you a family and the life you deserve?"

Blinking back the tears that suddenly sprang into her eyes, Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and with a shake of her head answered, "it's not like that."

She saw the confusion on the other woman's face and then explained. "I don't think I can."

"Can?"

"Have a family. Children. I…look, there was an…accident a few years ago and the doctors, uh, healers, said that it might not be possible."

Sam's voice dropped to a low whisper before giving out altogether.

"Oh, I see." Annara replied softly. "I am very sorry."

"So am I."

The older woman sat quietly a moment but then smiled serenely. "Perhaps I can help you."

"How?" Sam asked; puzzled by the confident expression the healer wore.

With a gentle laugh, Annara stood to her feet and extended a hand to Sam. "Come, we will return to the festivities. I shall appeal to the other healers and then we shall see if something can be done for you."

Sam accepted the hand and then tilted her head in query, "uh, Annara, what exactly are you planning? You should know that the Colonel really doesn't like it when people meddle in his business..."

"It is not his business, it is yours. You chose whether to marry him, you now choose the opportunity to conceive. Whether you actually do so or not is your decision. I have nothing to do with that."

Well that was certainly an interesting viewpoint! Not that it was likely to matter much either way for the moment. And probably not for the forseeable future the ways were going. Sheesh! She really didn't have a life. It was official. Well maybe this would be this step towards getting one. A girl was entitled to hope wasn't she?

The native woman chuckled at the stunned appearance of her new friend.

"Are things so different on your world? You have mentioned that men hold most of the positions of authority. Do the men have control over that task as well?"

"What? No! I just—I find it hard to believe that you are so willing to help me. This is definitely not what I was expecting when we came here."

"Ah, but is not that what life is all about? Being unable to expect the unexpected? It is what make things interesting, is it not?"

Annara smiled warmly at Sam and walked into the meeting hall. Sam stared after her. Maybe she was on to something there. Even if it did make the scientest within her a little twitchy at the thought of not being able to analyse every projected outcome before making a decision. Huh. Perhaps that was her problem…

_**o0o**_


	7. The Conclusion

**_o0o_**

**The Middle**

_Or perhaps not. After all, if she'd thought it through instead of acting on impulse, she wouldn't be here right now. _

_Probably._

_Sam was about to start yelling for help again when the door to the cell opened and two men entered the room. One was a guard who normally brought her food, and the other…was Jack O'Neill._

_"Hey Carter, what's up?"_

_She glared up at him from below, trying to ignore the well-muscled thighs directly in her eye-line and huffed heavily. She was pissed and he wasn't going to distract her. Despite the very nice view up the strong line of his body that the angle at which she was lying gave her._

_"That's funny sir, really." _

_**o0o**_

**The Conclusion**

Shivering slightly in the cool breeze of early morning, Sam walked stiffly beside the Colonel. She tried to keep up with his fast pace. Normally that was not a problem,but the hours spent in the cell had aggravated her muscles and made the long-legged gait nearly impossible.

Just as she was about to speak up, Jack turned to face her and seemed to notice her difficulty.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Carter. I didn't think."

He slowed down to a easier pace and asked, "so, you gonna tell me what all that was about?"

"A preposition?" Sam smirked, but then with a more serious expression said, "I have no idea, sir. One minute I was sleeping in the room we were assigned to after the party and the next I'm being dragged into a dark room and chained to a table."

"Huh, that's strange, the Elder's wife insisted you volunteered." Jack stated skeptically.

"Volunteered! Sir, I've been hanging upside-down for three days! Why on earth would I want to do that?"

Sam knew she bordered on insubordination, but was too incensed to care.

Jack stopped walking and scuffed his boot in the dirt, eyes aimed at the ground.

He coughed nervously and said, "After you were taken, she came to talk to me. She let me know you'd be gone for a few days. Said you needed some time to yourself. Then she gave me this really weird look and said she thought it would _'fix things'_. She said you did it for us. "

"What?" Then realization dawned and Sam knew precisely to what he was referring.

"Oh, that! Um…I didn't, I mean, not exactly. She offered and I said I'd consider it."

She bowed her head in embarrassment and then stated wryly, " of course, I had no idea what she had in mind. I figured she have me drink a potion of some sort. I definitely wouldn't have agreed to spending half a week in the Tower of London."

"Yeah, well, Daniel thought you were at a communal retreat or something. He was actually jealous of you. He thought the whole experience would have been enlightening. I told him if he asked another question as to why you got to stay there and he didn't that I'd send him home."

Sam frowned and then glancing up at him, asked, "does he know the truth?"

"No." Jack said firmly. "It was none of his business. It's no one's but yours."

"Oh."

She dropped her gaze to her boots, then his boots. His foot was still shuffling the dirt around and causing dust to cover their feet.

With a slight smile, Sam whispered, "thank you, sir."

Startled by her words, Jack looked up to see her smiling shyly at him. "For what?"

Without hesitation, she answered, "for being my friend. It wasn't exactly professional of me to let this mission go to my head. I appreciate your trust in me. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you with General Hammond."

"Nonsense. I told him you were in private negotiations with the Elder's wife. As the _'medical expert'_ on the team, the Healer insisted on your participation. Hammond understood and gave us a few extra days to get things settled."

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked, noticing the faint smile on his face.

"How should I know? You're in charge here."

Jack grinned and then turned on his heel and began walking again.

"How 'bout we say our farewells and then head home? That sound good to you, Major?"

Sam fell into an easy pace with him and replied cheerfully, "That sounds very good to me, sir. Thank you."

Long soak in a hot tub and a bottle of chardonnay, here she came…

_**o0o**_

Arriving back on Earth several hours later, Dr. Fraiser cleared the team and General Hammond allowed them each an extra day of leave. They were not scheduled to return to the mountain until Monday morning, and had decided to get together at the Colonel's house for an evening of pizza and movies.

"So Daniel, you never did tell us how your date went." Jack reminded smartly.

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it? No juicy details to share?"

Jack prodded the younger man.

"No." Daniel retorted. "So Sam, what was the Tower like?"

"Well, it wasn't anything like the one here on Earth."

"Oh. What was the ritual that Annara mentioned?"

Somewhat embarrassed, she muttered, "uh, it was nothing really."

"You were gone for three days, it must have been something." Daniel argued.

"Um—" Sam started, but was effectively interrupted by Jack.

"So Daniel, are you planning a second date with what's her name?"

"Allysa, and no. She was only in town for a couple days."

The glare sent in Jack's direction did not go unnoticed.

"So, Sam," Daniel looked pointedly at the Colonel. "What were you doing in the Tower all that time?"

Swallowing the bite of pizza, she glanced at Jack before answering coolly, "it's classified. Annara insisted that I not violate their privacy. Sorry, but I honestly can't tell you."

"Oh, but you can tell Jack?" Daniel huffed angrily.

With a shake of her head, Sam said quietly, "no, I didn't."

"Huh?"

Jack interjected caustically, "listen, Danny, I'm her C.O. She had to explain that she'd be gone, but not what they were doing. And frankly, it's none of your business. If The Powers That Be on another planet want to talk to her instead of you, who are we to argue? Now, back to the real question at hand. How was your date?"

_**o0o**_


	8. Epilogue

**_o0o_**

**The Epilogue**

Sitting on the deck and staring up at the stars, Jack nursed a cold beer while Sam sat comfortably on the lawn chair, sipping her cup of hot tea.

"I cannot believe they stood me up! Again!"

"Sir, I really don't think that they see it that way. It has been several weeks since Teal'c spent time with Ry'ac."

"Yeah…guess I can't begrudge him that, but what's Daniel's excuse? Another _'hot date'_ he forgot to mention?" Jack quizzed bitterly.

Sam snorted quietly, "no. In fact, I highly doubt he will be going out for a while."

"Why not? What happened?"

"Well, apparently Allysa forgot to mention the fact that she was married. Daniel had no idea, of course. Her husband had followed her here and found them together at the restaurant. He went nuts, screaming at her about cheating on him with a geek and then threatening to beat Daniel to a pulp. Well, you know Daniel, he tried to explain, but it only made things worse."

"Oh boy! What happened next?" Jack asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Daniel tried to at least talk the guy out of the restaurant, but Allysa's husband shoved him into the neighboring table."

"Uh-oh." Jack shook his head in mock-pity. "When will people learn that just because Danny looks like a wimp, it doesn't necessarily mean he is?"

Sam nodded and continued. "Right. So Daniel, ever the diplomat, kindly explained to the guy that he should just leave, the guy took a swing at him, Daniel ducked and then out of nowhere, he grabbed him and did the nerve pinch. The man was out cold in seconds."

Jack laughed loudly. "Good thing Teal'c made Daniel watch all those episodes of Star Trek! It's finally paid off."

"Yeah, Daniel said he apologized to the manager, told Allysa goodbye and then just left her there." Sam finished proudly.

Jack nodded in understanding. "So, that's why he wouldn't say anything about it! When did you find all this out?"

She furrowed her brows and said faintly, "last night."

"Oh?" Feelings slightly ruffled, he inquired guardedly, "what was last night?"

"Nothing really, he just came over to talk. It was his grandfather's birthday the other day and he'd forgotten all about it until last night. He felt bad about not having any family and well, he asked if I was any closer with mine."

Taking a deep breath, she added hesitantly, "he asked if I wanted to have one of my own someday."

Her voice slowly trailed off to a mere whisper.

"Ah. So, what'd you say?" Jack asked semi-casually, masking his discomfort with a sip from the now lukewarm beer.

After a quick drink of tea, Sam softly replied, "I told him I was thinking about it. A lot."

When Jack didn't say anything, she hurried to add, "not that I'm ready for it yet, I'm just considering it. Someday. Not now. You know, when the time is right and all that..."

"Yeah." He said it so gently that she barely heard it.

"I guess I'm just waiting for things to settle down. Maybe then I'll be ready to _'get a life'_."

"Don't wait too long." Jack stated sadly.

Frowning, Sam replied, "so, you don't think I should wait for Mr. Right to come along?"

"Do whatever you want Carter, it's your life. I can't tell you how to live it. Just know that I'm here if you need me. We all are."

Then trying to lighten the mood with a smirk, he added, "well, not now of course. I'm the only sucker out here tonight."

He saw her frown deepen and added quickly, "which brings me back to my original complaint, where is Daniel?"

With a devious grin, Sam answered, "oh, he's with Janet. She needed him to help Cassie with her French and asked him over for dinner. Personally, I think Janet's the one who is wanting the help with French, but don't tell her I said that."

"Carter, you have a very twisted sense of humor."

"Thank you sir, I'll consider that a compliment." Sam smiled brightly.

Jack shook his head and groused, "you would."

"I guess I'm not very good at accepting the real ones."

He cleared his throat and muttered, "yeah, well, you're great at everything else."

"No, I'm not." Then realizing the point he was making, she sighed. "oh…thanks."

With a shake of his head, Jack changed the subject as he pointed at the night sky. "So, care to tell me what exactly we are looking for up there?"

"Exactly? Well,--" Sam started but was quickly cut off.

"Wait! I've changed my mind. I don't really want to know." He teased. "Besides, I'm perfectly content just to sit here."

Smiling brightly, Sam looked up at the stars and then over to where Jack sat. "Me too, sir."

Suddenly Jack sat bolt upright in his chair, beer forgotten for a moment.

"Woah! Look there, Carter!"

Following the path of his finger as he pointed, Sam tracked the vividly bright spark as it streaked through the sky. She shook her head, thinking wryly, now there was a cliché and a half! Seemed like even nature was now insisting on giving her advice about her life…

"Make a wish, Sam." She heard him say softly.

She smiled. "I don't need to, sir. I don't need to."

Right at that very moment, she had everything she needed.

**End.**


End file.
